Written in the Stars
by faithlessducks
Summary: AU story Gwen's a witch living in Cendred's kingdom. She finds Arthur in a River, and he can't remember a thing. Merlin is  Arthur younger's brother searching for him in Albion. Camelot is at war with Queen Morgause AG, M/M.. Merlin belongs to the BBC.
1. Chapter 1

Humming Gwen walked through the woods, plucking petals from various flowers as she journeyed towards the river. She needed fresh water to create a healing brew for a local farmer. Her eyes searched the area behind her when she detected broken twigs; she carefully inched towards the area and grinned when she spotted a shaking lilac bush. Folding her arms, she arched an eyebrow, "Come out," she ordered softly. Her head tilted when she spotted two pairs of big, dark eyes staring at her mournfully.

"Did you attempt stealing honey from the bees again?"

Gwen sucked her bottom lip into her mouth to muffle her laughter. She shook her head when a pitiful whining emerged form the bush.

"Come out," she ordered. "I can't help you, if you're hiding in the bush."

Branches ruffled, a pair of rough sharp claws crept out of the foliage.

"All of you."

Bear stumped from the bush, offering Gwen a soulful battered look. Tenderly, Gwen walked over to her injured friend. Bear was her fateful companion, they had much in common, and both were orphans. Gwen lost her parents at the hands of Uther Pendragon. He slaughtered them like animals for being magical. Bear lost his mother when a hunter slew her for sport. Together, they lived alone in the forest, in solitude and peace. Gwen was safely hidden from Uther's eyes on the edge of Cenred's kingdom. She hurt no one, and expected nothing from others. She provided assistance when asked, and the villagers hid her from Camelot's soldiers. Occasionally, Uther's soldiers snuck into Cenred's land searching for magical people.

"Oh yes, bear, her majesty sent thousands of her warriors to attack you. All you wanted was a bit of honey." Gwen touched his red welts tenderly. Her touch lessened Bear's pain as magical flowed from her hands. "Is that better?"

His sticky watery tongue lapped her face.

Gwen sighed. "Now, I most go to the river to freshen my face. Come along," Gwen requested. Gwen continued in the direction of the rushing water of the river. Bear trailed behind her slowly, his eyes searching for bees. Gwen inhaled deeply; she loved the smell of fresh water. Her eyes squinted when she spotted something golden reflecting in the river.

"Treasure, Bear," she crooned. Perhaps, it was a piece of mirror. Excitedly, Gwen hopped over rocks to collect her prize. Bear did not follow his friend; grabbing a few trout for his afternoon meal.

Gwen stopped suddenly when she spotted a man washed up the rocks. His body partially, submerged in the shallow edge of the river. His wet blonde hair speckled with blood resting on sandy bank; she could tell by the rhythmic fall of his chest that the man was alive. Gwen dropped to her knees to search of his pulse. His skin felt cold and clammy under her touch. She needed to get him to her cottage in the woods.

"Bear," she called over her shoulder. She ignored his loud roar. "I need your assistance."

Bear continued his afternoon meal. He never went near non magical humans. They were dangerous and cruel.

"You should help others. Come, you must carry him on your back."

Bear roared in displeasure, trout dropping from his mouth.

Frowning, Gwen turned form her friend as she rolled the man onto his back. She gasped when her eyes saw the perfection of his face. His eye fluttered opened briefly; revealing perfectly sapphire blue orbs.

"I'll help you," she murmured softly under her breath. "I'll make you better."

Water splashing, Bear approached Gwen. He sniffed the man's still body.

"I thought you would see it my way."

Gwen didn't notice the Pendragon insignia sinking under a clump of rocks as she pulled Arthur from the river.

Alice and Will watched Gwen and Bear carefully carrying Arthur's limp body into the dark forest. Frowning, Will turned to offer his sister a chilly glance. "We should not play with Fate." Alice waving her hand dismissively at her younger brother comment that they should stop this.

" She has lived in the woods alone for 10 years. He hates magical people."

Alice closed her weary eyes; she had grown tired of the Great War she realized that Cenred stood ready to unite with Morgause and her cronies to crush Camelot. A union between Gwen and Arthur would prevent a war. Arthur Pendragon could not hate his own true love. Besides, she was his destiny. It was charted in their stars. She merely gave a little push.

"It's destiny."

"It's meddling."

"Meddling or saving lives."

Will gritted his teeth. "This will end badly."

"Do you like using your name in sentences?" she joked, trying to lighten her brothers mood.

Uther sat stone faced on his throne; his gray eyes coolly rested on his last borne child, Merlin. His knights scoured the countryside searching for Arthur, to no avail.

"Any word, Merlin?"

"No, Father."

Merlin bore the brunt of Uther's frustrations along with every resident in Camelot. Arthur was his golden child, heir and prized possession; his reason for living in this realm.

"This is magic's fault. That kingdom caused this to happen."

Merlin wanted to disagree and point out that Uther sent Arthur and his knights into Cenred's lands to search for magical people. Often, residents from queen Morgause's lands sought refuge in Cenred's lands. He supported either side of the war. Even though, rumors spread across the land that he was enchanted with Morgause's golden beauty.

Things were different 17 years ago in Albion, back then magic was welcomed in Camelot. Uther had an affair with a young enchantress, Vivian, wife of King Gorlois. In her rage after Uther used her; she sent Queen Igraine a beautiful golden necklace, the neck was laced with hemlock and killed the Queen. She died in front of her two young sons and a kingdom lost a fair and beloved queen. Enraged Uther attacked Vivian and Gorlois' kingdom. His sword removed Vivian's heart as her husband and daughters watched in horror. He tortured and killed millions of magical people to avenge her death. Yet, he never accepted responsibility for his actions.

Gorlois lost his mind after Uther's attack. Morgause, Vivian and Gorlois' oldest daughter plotted her revenge. She attacked Camelot with curse, spells, and charms. Uther never realized that Merlin broke the charms, cured the plagues, and saved his kingdom. Merlin lived in fear, if his father realized that he was magical, he knew Uther would condemn him to death.


	2. Chapter 2

Gwen stared at Bear in annoyance. He deliberately allowed the poor man's hand to drag along the rough ground, causing his knuckles to bleed. She eyed her friend with annoyed eyes.

"Now, I have another thing to heal."

Bear roared in discontentment.

Gwen threw her hands in the air, as Bear was being unreasonable. She shut her eyes, why couldn't he understand that you must help others in life? Bear didn't have the luxury of living in an enchanted tree. He had to fight and suffer whenever he left her corner of the forest. His life was difficult because humans were selfish and greedy. Thus he should understand that every good deed will be rewarded except he never felt kindness from humans.

Detecting an apprehensive gleam in his dark eyes; Gwen walked over. She rubbed her hand gently over his ears. "I had forgotten your pain."

Bear whimpered softly.

Gwen sighed tiredly as they stood before the great Oak that lead to her hidden home. Its thick roots were firmly planted in the ground; its bark was lined with curvy grooves telling its ancient history. In the summer, Gwen sat under the Oak's massive limbs guarded from the hot summer by its green leaves.

Gwen placed her palm flat on the center of the tree, closing her eyes, as she whispered, "Let me in my friend," the center of the Oak opened into a shining realm of eternal spring. Gwen accidentally discovered the realm when day when she was a small girl. She ran away from her parents; laughing she touched the great Oak. Thomas dashed to save her when he heard her loud screams. Shocked, he dropped to his knees as he looked into the secret passage. Long into the night, her parents discussed her ability to open gateways to other realms. They always believed that Gwen was a simple Earth witch. At the beginning of the Great War, Tom built a cottage and barn to hide his family from Uther's dangerous eyes. Happily, Gwen stepped inside, it had been a long day and she was tire, longing for bed. Carefully, Bear followed Gwen into her lair. He decided to stay a few days with Gwen. He didn't know if the bees were still angry with him.

Gwen looked around her home. Her small hut covered with a straw roof needed herbs at its front door. She made a note to buy pasting material in town. Looking at her father's forge, she sadly smiled; it had not been used in such a long time.

"Good evening, Bessie,' Gwen called to her cow, who walked aimlessly around chewing sweet grass. Gwen waved to her flock of hens, Sally, Clara, and Sue as they pecked dry corn. She saved them from a horrible wolf that attacked their farm. Gwen hoped that her newest rescue would not disrupt their simple life.

Purple and white flowers surrounded her small house and it needed a few new shingles on its roof. She needed to locate her ladder; it had to be somewhere. Her mother sewed the curtains protecting the privacy of the house. Fortunately, Gwen had an extra bed for her guests, not that she ever had guests.

"Wipe your feet, Bear," Gwen ordered. Bear ignored her as she stomped towards the spare bedroom. He twitched his bum, and the man flopped on the bed.

Gwen stood in the doorway, unsure of herself. How would she remove his clothing? She couldn't possible undress the stranger man.

"You brought him home, silly girl."

Gwen exhaled. Timidly, she walked until she reached the bed. The, mattress dipped from her weight; her fingers quickly undid his red shirt. His chest was hard under her fingers; his flesh soft and cool. His chest had a few abrasions hidden in his sprinkling of soft chest hair. She deicide against removing his pants. Instead, she pulled his boots from his feet, tossing them into a corner.

"Well, that's done. I'll make a healing brew for you, fella. Wonder what your name is? Somebody must miss you dreadfully?"

Gwen didn't understand why her skin felt so hot when her glided over his chest. Quickly, she rubbed a healing cream across his hard chest. Impulsively, she brushed a lock of golden hair from his eyes.

"You should wake in a day or a few hours. I hope you're a nice man."

Sophia sucked in her cheeks tightly; she waited a moment until saliva poured into he cavern of her mouth. Her lips puckered as she spat a large dollop of clear liquid into a golden water pitcher. Her delicate hand shook the pitcher until her salivary mix in the clean water. Donning, a happy smile, she nodded her head at a knight as she entered Uther's Pendragon's dining area. Her feet were barely audible as she crossed the room. She grabbed Uther's water goblet, and poured a long measure of cool water. She hid a smirk when Uther wrapped his hand around the goblet, and drank deeply.

She stepped behind the serving table, arranging fruits and vegetables one a golden plate to entice Uther's appetite. Her dark eyes noticed that the young Prince Merlin seemed lost in his thought. She heard whispered around the castle that Arthur Pendragon was missing.

Arthur and Merlin had gone hunting close to Cenred's kingdom. According to gossipmongers, Arthur had fallen into the river and was carried away in a deep current. The inhabitants of the castle were fearful to mention that Uther's heir might be dead. Sophia ignored a wave of happiness that Uther might suffer such great loss; a tragedy given by fate.

Sophia placed a bowl of fruit in front of Merlin. Distractedly, Merlin brushed her hand away. Their fingers touching slightly. Sophia's eyes widened and when sharp current of energy leaped from Merlin's hands. She backed away from the young Prince. His eyes lowered; she knew that he felt the slight exchange of magic.

Sophia could not believe such fate Uther Pendragon's his younger son was magical. She must hurry to Morgause and Morgana. They would pay dearly for this information.

Cool sheets clung to Merlin's damp skin; his tired eyes closing in an attempt to sleep. His eyes shut as the images of Arthur falling into the river, and being carried away by the current haunted his mind. His nails bit into his palms, its pain made him focus on losing Arthur. He could have saved his brother, if he could have used his magic. One simple spell and Arthur would have been removed from the river.

Today, the maid, Sophia she felt his magic; he knew that Morgause had sent her as a spy. At this moment, she was probably informing Morgause about Arthur's disappearance. They were probably sending search parties to seek his missing brother. This could have been prevented with one simple spell. A spell that he could never use because magic was forbidden in Camelot.

Merlin wished that he could hate Uther for everything that he had done to Camelot and their own lives. His lack of control cost them their mother. Merlin would never forget his mother's lifeless eyes when Vivian poisoned her. Her fingers had been icy cool as she slipped away. He could never forgive Uther for his coldness and orders not to cry during her funeral. He could never understand Uther's hatred for magic and push to destroy a race of people for his adultery.

Merlin knew that he could never reveal his magic. Uther would have him murdered; he didn't care if Merlin was his son. Uther could only see magic as evil.

Merlin felt less than human during that fateful day when he discovered his magic. H had been only ten years old. He thought of a bowl of grapes in winter. He longed for a bowl of grapes. He visualized them in his mind. They suddenly appeared. His mother shortly before her death explained everything to him.

Igraine stroked his dark hair. Her motherly touch calmed his nerves as she relayed a story about how it was rumored that someone in her family was a fairy. That would problem explain his ability to practice magic. They decided to keep his magic a secret among themselves, with the exception of Gaius, he was aware of Merlin's magic because Gauis was nosy and knew everything.

Merlin's eyelid closed as his body required sleep; at sunup, he began his pilgrimage to find his missing brother. He could not live with himself, if Arthur was lost forever.

Sometimes, Merlin conjured Igraine's perfume to bring him comfort after he listened to Uther's hurtful drabble. Merlin shut his eyes and searched for Arthur. He knew his brother was still alive. He knew that he was somewhere warm and well cared for. Merlin saw a pair of brown eyes.

"Great, I'm searching for brown eyes."

Sophia curtsied deeply in front of her Queen, Morgause. She was unable to detect the usual annoyance that flashed across Morgause's lovely face. Morgause wished her agents would return to court, share their news quickly and leave her home. Never, would she break out the golden plates and honor them with a feast. Sophia was a pesky little blue devil. Sidhe were a dangerous magic entity; they didn't even trust each other. They held humans in contempt. Yet, they had a common foe.

Morgause waved a jeweled hand. "Speak."

Sophia smiled in adoration at the beautiful young queen. She didn't recognize boredom etched across Morgause's face. She nodded her head in the direction of Morgana, Princess of Kalmus. Sophia shivered from the darkness hidden in those peridot green eyes.

"Majesty, Arthur Pendragon is missing from Camelot. He fell into the river leading to Cenred's kingdom. Uther Pendragon instructed his knights to scour the kingdom for the young prince.

Morgause's blood thumped with excitement. Finally, she could strike at the heart of the cold hateful king. She would find his son, and slit his throat. Her eyes closed in delight.

"You have done well, Sophia."

"Thank you, milady."

Morgause looked at her sister. "Journey to Cenred's kingdom. Search for Arthur."

Morgana nodded her dark head. "Of course, sister."

Morgause watched Morgana skipped down two steps, her fingers tracing a jeweled dagger. Morgause knew that her younger sister was emotional and impulsive.

"Morgana?"

Morgana kept walking as she planned a reconnaissance plan for Arthur Pendragon.

"Bring him here alive."

Morgana's nostrils flared in disappointment. "As you wish sister."

Sophia decided to save her information about Merlin. Morgause didn't provide her with a great reward. Her knowledge about Merlin might be useful in the future. She intended to be compensated on her next visit to Morgause's kingdom.

Will peered into Gwen's windows; he watched her stirring a pot of hot vegetable soup. Alice insisted that they secure the perimeters of Gwen's home with a powerful magic. She blew a few strands of gray hair out of her mouth.

"It's done."

"Is this about fate or guilt, Sister?"

Sometimes, Alice despised her younger brother; he could see into her soul. He knew her greatest regret in her eternal life was Melody. She named her Melody because she was the music of her soul. She turned her back on her child; her music stopped playing. She had nothing back a great void in her life. "Both."

"Thought so. You can't change the past; without making amends."

"I'm merely helping fate."

"No," Will argued. "You are playing with her life."

"They are destined to be mates. It's written in-"

"The stars… when things were different; Fate changed when Uther caused a war."

"She will be the Queen of Camelot."

"Yes, she would have been trained in diplomacy, seduction, and languages. This woman child has one friend, and it's a Bear!" Will slapped his forehead. "This is wrong."

"It cannot be changed."

"He will hurt her."

'She will forgive him because she will have a great love for Arthur Pendragon."

"Maybe, the Bear will eat him."

"Enough."

Will didn't need the last word. He turned away from his sister.

Stretching his stiff limbs, Arthur turned across soft sheets, squinting when bright sunshine blinded his eyes. Carefully, he assessed his surroundings. He realized that he wasn't in Camelot. Someone placed him in a very feminine bedroom. Yellow curtains decorated the windows; white roses adorned a table tops; and he noticed a hand woven yellow and white rug atop on shinny wooden floor. He located his clothing laying on a chair.

He shook his head angrily when he realized that he didn't have a sword. Quickly, Arthur donned his clothes. He peeked his head into the living area; he knew that he was in a woman's home. Everything was flowery, pastels, and reeking of softness and sweetness. The floor creaked under his weight. His large hand turned a brass doorknob. Arthur stepped out into spring. His nostrils flared in distaste.

"Magic,' he muttered. Camelot was in the middle of autumn. A witch must have kidnapped him. His fingers curled into a fist. He frowned when he heard humming floating around the air. Arthur placed his body against the side of the small cottage.

His blue eyes roamed over the witch. _She's tiny_.

He thought that she was a child until he spotted her ample bosom. Smiling, she spoke to a large black bear. Her brown hand pulled heavy dark curling hair from her face. He realized that she was pretty, nothing like a normal witch alluring and seductive.

_A witch is a witch. They are need to die._

Arthur waited until the witch shooed the bear towards the barn. Carefully, she skipped over a bunch of toadstools. She walked slowly around the corner of her house. Arthur's large hand grabbed her wrist, dragging her into his hard chest. Surprising, a wave of heat rushed along his arm. Menacing, he stared into her frightened brown eyes.

"You're awake," she whispered weakly.

A/N: Gwen strikes back….


	3. Chapter 3

Gwen cocked her head to the side as she stared into his handsome face; noting anger marred his good looks. What possibly could have made him so disgruntled? She just saved his life and tended to his wounds. Now, he stood before her grabbing her wrist wearing an expression of fury. Lucky for her, his grasp wasn't tight or painful.

"Witch," Arthur spat distastefully.

Gwen's mouth dropped open in dismay. Never in all of her days had she never heard the word witch said so menacing, hatefully, cruelly, and just downright mean.

"That's not very nice," Gwen yelled.

Arthur couldn't have anticipated the witch's reaction. _Did she just say that's not very nice? Why didn't she attack him with magic or draw a sword._

Arthur offered Gwen a deadly cold look. "Listen here,….. witch, if you like your life. You will release me. My name is Arthur Pendragon and I will destroy you.

Gwen wrenched her wrist from Arthur's grasp. Frowning, her eyes widened in shock. "As in the son of Uther Pendragon?" Gwen asked softly. _The man that murdered my parents_

Arthur pressed his chest forward. "I'm Uther's son… heir to the throne of Camelot, witch."

Gwen shook her dark head. She couldn't believe that he spat witch again. She placed her hands on her slim hips, her chest heaving in annoyance. She blew a few strands of hair from her eyes. " 'I'm Guinevere of the eternal spring… this is my home and realm. You're heir to nothing in this place. Watch your tone, Arthur Pendragon," she roared venomously.

Arthur stepped backwards. His blue eyes noticed that the witch was beautiful in her anger; her unruly hair stuck to her hot face. Bolts of fury flickered from her deep brown eyes. Her simple yellow cotton gown clung to her ample bosom revealing a trim form.

"Release me."

"I'm not keeping you. Get out."

Arthur brushed past Gwen; his large foot crushed her peonies. Gwen's mind picking up their screams.

"You could show compassion for my peonies." Gwen fumed.

Arthur's blonde head turned, regarding her with distaste. "They are just flowers."

Her control snapped over his arrogant words. Her eyes widened as she summoned her power, waving her hands, a swarm of flies dashed in the direction of the intruder.

"Birds, force him out of our home," Gwen shrieked.

Robins, Hummingbirds, and Blue jays soared after Arthur. As the onslaught of magic approached, Arthur started to run away from the house. He yelped in pain when a tree branch slapped his face. Ants raced up his boots, stinging his legs. Over his shoulder, he could see Gwen coming towards him. Pink balls of fire fling from her hands.

"I saved you! I nursed you! You call me names, Arthur Pendragon. How dare you? Guess what, being Uther's son isn't a GOOD THING," she screamed. She directed a ball of fire at his head causing him to duck under a huge rock. Gwen waved her arm; opening the portal of her realm. Flinging her arms, she sent a gust of wind at Arthur; it lifted him and tossed him back into Cenred's lands. Gwen stuck her head out of the tree.

"Don't ever come back, Arthur Pendragon."

Arthur sat in the woods staring at her in shock. She slammed the tree trunk closed. He couldn't believe that the witch did not murder him. Pushing his body from the ground, Arthur brushed pink petals, leaves, and insects. His leg burnt from the ants bites.

_Crazy woman, what's her problem? I showed her mercy._

Cautiously, he assessed his surroundings. He estimated that he was at least three days from Camelot's borders. He didn't have a weapon or gold. He knew that he could make it home if he stayed in the woods away from people. Once he returned to Camelot, he would gather his knights and burn her tree down.

_Guinevere of this realm, ha!_

Gwen's fingers lovingly touched her peonies, restoring them to their former glory. Happiness echoed from their healed stems and petals. Guilt gnawed at her. She never had felt such emotions before; her reaction scared her. Arthur Pendragon made her blood boil. She could have given Arthur a weapon. He might be a moron, but he deserved to have a chance against Cenred's forces. Wiping her neck, Gwen stalked to her father's workroom. Her eyes darted around; she grabbed a shiny sword and raced to find Arthur. She would not live with his death on her soul.

Gwen opened the portal to the outside world. Carefully, she stepped out; her eyes peered around. She could not see the idiot. Searching the ground, she spotted Arthur's large footsteps crushing green grass. Her ears twitched when she heard twigs snapping in the background. Searching her mind; she spotted Cenred's knights in her forest. She grimaced when she spotted the number of Cenred's knights combing the woods. She sighed.

_He would die, and she wasn't strong enough to defeat so many._

They must know that Arthur Pendragon is lost in the woods. Dragging the sword across the ground, she hurried after Arthur. She spotted his massive frame leaning against a tree without a care in the world. Out of the corner of her mind, she detected two knights of Cenred galloping towards them. Impulsively, Gwen rushed out of the woods.

_What can I do? _

Gwen frowned at the picture delivered form her mind. She knew to trust her instincts. Rushing to Arthur; Gwen frowned at him. _I don't know how to do that. I've never done that before._

"What are you doing here?" he asked hatefully.

"Cenred's knights are coming in this direction. Follow my lead."

"Are you sure?"

Dropping the heavy sword on the grass, Gwen slipped a hand around Arthur's neck. He jumped in surprise. He didn't expect the witch to touch him. Nor did he expect her touch to be warm and soft. Gwen pressed her lips along Arthur's. He was shocked when her soft lips touched his mouth. A spark ignited between them forcing Gwen to open her mouth. Arthur's tongue slipped timidly inside. His hands pulled her small body tighter into a hard wall of muscle.

"Wow, loo a wench offering her goods", one of the knights crackled.

"How about a kiss for me?"

Gwen drew back from Arthur's mouth; pushing his head down and shielding him with her curly locks. "I'm with my husband, good Sir."

"I can be your husband.

A large goofy knight dropped from his horse. Surprising himself, Arthur pushed Gwen behind. He could not resist a challenge issued from any man. Gwen's eyes bulged.

"Good Sir, she's my wife."

The knight growled at Gwen and Arthur. "As a knight, I can have her."

The knight raised hammy fist to Arthur's head causing Arthur to swiftly kicked the knight's leg, bringing him down. Arthur slammed his fist into the knight's face; leaving the knight groaning in pain. The other knight jumped from his horse; removing his sword from its sheath, running towards Gwen. Gwen remembered the sword that she tossed aside prior kissing Arthur. She waved her hand. The sword rushed towards Arthur. "Husband," she called. She knew not to use his name in front of the knights. They would have everyone in the countryside searching for them

Arthur moved his head in her direction. She pointed at the sword; he grabbed it with one hand. The swords clanged in the darkening woods. Arthur tripped over a root, falling on his back. Gwen moved her hand to send a branch soaring at the knight.

Offering her hand to Arthur, she pulled him from the ground. Their hands linked together; they raced back to her tree. Gwen quickly opened the portal. They stepped inside as they struggled to breathe. Arthur's muscles ached. His tunic stuck to his skin.

Arthur looked in her worried eyes. "Thank you."

"You do have manners."

"The best," he shouted when she walked away.

"You don't use them very often. I saved you twice. Don't you dare call me witch again! It is Gwen or Guinevere."

Arthur couldn't believe that he kissed a witch. He couldn't believe that he enjoyed kissing a witch. He was struggling to accept that she saved him twice. How did he get in this mess?


	4. Chapter 4

"Merlin," Leon shouted as the young prince wandered away from camp. Pausing, Merlin closed his eyes. He just needed a moment to gather his thoughts and organize his magic in his head.

"I have to go Leon," Merlin called over his shoulder. "My body calls for me to take a break…"

"I understand, Sire. Be careful."

Merlin realized that all of Camelot was on edge. Fear seeped in their very souls. What if they couldn't locate Arthur, their future king and golden future? Merlin was merely the other one. Nothing important about him. He knew that the people didn't believe in him, and it hurt his heart deeply. He longed for the carefree days with his mother.

His heavy boots cracked dry twigs as he stomped around the darkening forests. Brushing a weary hand over his face he thought of his brother_. Where in the hell was Arthur?_ He walked until he saw a blue green lake shimmering before a thick grouping of trees.

He moved towards the edge of the lake, his large hand scooping cool water to his mouth. He drank deeply as he loudly gulped the refreshing water.

"Where are you manners, my son? Did I not teach you not to gulp?"

Water dripped from his fingers as he opened them in shock. His gentle blue eyes glinted with tears as they roamed over the beautiful image of his mother.

"Mother," he whispered softly.

_Gwen screamed in fear as an old woman that resembled her mother wrapped her arms around her as she hurriedly down a dark corridor._

"_Mother, Father," Gwen shouted loudly as the woman held tighter. Tangled curly hair blocking her eyes. Tears running into her open mouth as she screamed in fear. "Let me go," she cried out, all the while wriggling, twisting her arms and legs._

_Gwen smiled when she saw her father running across the ramparts. He was coming to save her. His large hand curled around a shining sword her heart cracked when a man wearing a red cloak flung a knife at her Father's chest. Tom dropped to his knees when the blade pierced his heart. Coldly, the man stepped around her dying Father. _

_Gwen's body went limp in the woman's arms._

Arthur heard the girl shouting as he attempted to sleep. _What was her name?_ He tossed and turned as he could feel her soft lips under his; the lushness of her curls around his finger; her soft bosom pressed against his chest. Back in Camelot, he would have had her without any regret.

_She's a dammed witch._ Arthur didn't like witches.

Hearing the girls shouts, he rolled out of bed grabbing his sword, as her of distress grew louder andincreasingly pitiful. Hurriedly, he rushed out of his room to rescue the girl_. What_ was her name?

Carefully, he sidestepped furniture in the darkness. He noticed that the cottage appeared to be secured and a large lurking bear sleeping under a tree. _She has a pet bear. How did I get into this mess? A witch saved me? Witches were evil. Yet, she was soft, sweet, and kind._ Fire burned in his eyes when he remembered her fierce defense and her quick thinking in the woods. _She was a puzzle._

Cautiously, he turned the ornate handle to her bedroom. Steeping inside, his eyes looked for intruders. Lavender assaulted his senses. Lowering his sword, Arthur walked around Gwen's room. Moonlight caressed her sleeping body; he could see a fine sheen of sweat across her brow. Her fingers clutched the fine linen of her pillow. Her legs kicked restlessly as she murmured, "Father."

Arthur was taken aback by the wave of tenderness that enveloped him. He strolled over to her bed, and brushed damp hair from closed eyes. Smiling, he remembered how his mother fought his nightmares.

He ignored the urge to climb into her bed and imagine what he would discover what was under her delicate white lace nightgown_, but _spotted an extra blanket on a nearby chair. Grabbing the fuzzy pink blanket, Arthur lowered his body next to the sleeping girl. Wriggling until he could find a comfortable spot. He snuggled closer to Gwen resting her tangled head on his shoulder.

"_Gwen… that's her name." _ She had earned his respect and he would not shame her.

Staring at her sleeping face, his nose scrunched. "You're not a Gwen. You should been given an elegant glorious name. Something like… I don't. But not Gwen."

Gwen shivered in his arms. "It's okay," he whispered into her hair.

He closed his heavy eyelids. "How did I get into this mess," he wondered as he dozed off.

A/N: Please forgive me… I switched schools over the summer. The kids are winning… big time! Going to do little chapters until my empire can strike back. I lost the battle, but I will defeat those 4th graders.


End file.
